Luces de Neón
by DianaParu
Summary: Mi regalo de intercambio para Jenny del grupo SasuKarin. Una visin diferente de una idea que me ha rondado en la cabeza. AU. Mension de NaruSaku, Sasusaku, NaruHina (muy, muy leve)... Pero SasuKarin al final.


_**Declaimer**_

_**Naruto **y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto..._

_Yo solo los he secuestrado para escribir mis historias... no se preocupen, después los devolveré a su respectivo dueño... completos y a salvo... creo._

_**Nota: **Este es mi regalo de intercambio para Jennny... Espero que te guste._

* * *

"_**Luces de neón"**_

_(SasuKarin)_

¡Que tonta había sido!

Decirle que su novia era también la "novia" de otro y con en cual planeaba casarse.

No le gustaba el engaño y no queria que la susodicha le viera la cara de idiota -aunque la tubiera- a su único primo.

Que más daba sí la chica tenía dos "novios". No sería la primera ni la ultima. No estaba encontra de la situación. No la criticaría con una falsa moral, porque: honesamente...

Estaba un poco celosa de ella.

¿Quien no lo estaría si aquella pelirrosa tenía dos chicos para ella sola?

Siempre había tenido un especial afecto por su rubio primo Naruto. Su único priente qué, con el paso de los años se convertía en un hombre apuesto.

Tan amable, atento y honesto como ninguno que hubiera conocido.

Sin contar con su fisíco. Su rubio cabello como digno Dios griego, sus ojos de un azul tan brillante y puro como su corazón incapaz de odiar o guardar rencor.

El mismo que había caido bajo el hechizo de aquella chica de nombre Sakura.

Bufó molesta.

Sakura... tenía la apariencia de una flor, fragil y delicada. Piel blanca, cabello rosa y ojos verde esmeralda.

Naruto siempre la habia protegido. Siempre estando a su lado.

¿Y ella que hacia?

Terminanba engañandolo con su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke.

No sabía toda la historia detras de ese tríangulo amoroso, solo el gran amor que Naruto sentía por Sakura y que al parecer esta, por años, había perseguido al Uchiha. No lo conocía en persona, pero su nombre se lo sabía de memoria. Con tantas veces que Naruto lo había mencionado era imposible no hacerlo.

Por muy increible que paresca, apesar de ser su querido primo, se mantuvo a cierta distancia, no involucrandose demasiado en la vida del rubio.

Por lo que sabía de las amistades y cada una de las cosas que hacía de su propia boca pero nunca los había conocido en persona.

Hasta ahora.

Si Sakura hubiera sido sincera y le hubiese hablado de Sasuke... ella no hubiera tenido que hacerlo arriesgandose a que no le creyese como habia sucedido, o peor aún... su propia relación.

Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y quizas al final no hubiese sido solo una adicion a la familia... sino dos.

No sabes sí algo es posible o no, hasta que lo intentas.

Y Naruto quería demasiado a Sakura, pero no perdonaría una traición.

Pero bueno, de nada servía pensar en ello ahora que estaba hecho.

Durante varios dias dudó en decirselo o no y al final no pudo evitarlo. Se le había salido casi sin querer. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba dicho.

Suspiró de nuevo. ¡Vaya que fastidio!

Su único dia libre lo estaba pasando muy mal en aquel bar de mala muerte cuyo único atractivo era el nombre en llamativas luces de neón.

"Luces de Neón"

En cierta forma aparecierón sorpresivamente en la oscuridad de la carretera iluminando el camino y de paso su humor.

Le dió otro trago a su vaso con Brandy sentada en la barra. Nisiquiera iba vestida para una noche de copas.

Con vaqueros gastados, sudadera gris y la melena rojiza recogida en una cola alta. Uzumaki Karin se giró en en su asiento para ver al pequeño grupo que animosamente jugaba en la mesa de billar.

Y pensó de nuevo en la ropa que llevaba. A ella solo le hacían falta las pantuflas de conejo y sería como estar en casa.

La ropa típica de su sabado por la noche. Un sabado mas que pasaba en la sala de su apartamento, en el sofa con palomitas, una copa de vino y un buena pelicula...y quizas pizza con mucho queso.

-Dame otra- le dijo al cantinero.

Él se acercó y rapidamente le sirvió otra copa para seguir con lo suyo... limpiando vasos de cristal con un paño seco.

Karin se dió cuenta que esé sería su tercer trago. No podía beber más sí quería volver a casa por sus propios medios. No dejaría su preciada camioneta en el aparcamiento del bar que se veía poco seguro.

Por un momento temió por su seguridad.

Pago la cuenta y salió del local casi enseguida. El alivio fue grande al ver el vehiculo intacto.

Subió en él e intento arrancar pero fue en vano. Hacía un poco de frío cuando notó algo más... había olvidado el movil en casa.

Salió tan rapido, furiosa, mas consigo misma que otra cosa, tomando las llaves y derrapando en el estacionamiento.

Maldijó por su estupidez. Se bajó y buscó por todos lados. Nada, ni un teléfono público. Ne le quedaba mas que entrar, otra vez, al bar y pedir prestado el telefono.

-Tendrá que preguntarle al dueño. Esta en la oficina... Por ese pasillo al fondo a la izquierda- le dijo el cantinero.

Karin se preguntó por que no podía usar el que veía allí justo al frente, pero no quizó insistir y causar algun problema al muchacho que había sido tan amable con ella.

Aunque le habia dicho que pagaría por ello, una negativa había sido su respuesta.

Caminó por el pasillo siguiendo las indicaciones que le había dado, pero esa noche parecía que la mala suerte la acompañaba. Justo en frente de la puerta a la oficina, la cual tenía el letrero de "_Solo personal_", la puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo en que ella levantó la mano para llamar.

Una mesera salió con vandeja en mano y un par de vasos con licor. El liquido terminó en la pelirroja quien ahora estaba empapada con licor fuerte y la sudadera mojada.

La mesera al ver lo que había pasado en cuestion de segundos se disculpo por el accidente causado. Ella sabia que era una chica torpe y que a menudo metía la pata en horas de trabajo, pero esta vez, pensó, había hecho una grande.

-Perdona, tambien ha sido culpa mía- aunque no estaba molesta con la chica, habia sonado desagradable aun a sus oidos pero simplemente no estaba de buen humor.

Había intentado ser amable y disculparse, fallando instantaneamente. No tenia porque hacerlo, era un accidente despues de todo mas la pobre chica estaba muy apenada como para hacerla sentir peor. Suspiró. -Venía a ver al dueño- Dando un vistazo a dentro. La oficina estaba vacía.

-Salió de emergencia, no sé cuanto tarde en volver, pero...

Ambas miraron la sudadera. Estaba empapada.

-Estoy bien...- le restó importancia pero sabían que eso no era cierto.

-Traeré algunas toallas y algo seco que puedas ponerte mientras lavo la ropa que llevas puesta.

En eso estaban de acuerdo. No podía salir en ese estado, y con el frío que hacía afuera...

-Enseguida vuelvo- dijo la chica. Al salir se giró- Hay un pequeño baño dentro. La segunda puerta de la derecha.

Ya en el baño se quitó la ropa. Toda estaba mojada. Tenía mojadas hasta las bragas.

Se rió con picadía por lo bajo. Mojadas pero no como era debido. La chica volvió rápido, le pasó lo que nesecitaba y se llevó la ropa mojada.

Se puso una camisa blanca, parte del uniforme de meseras pero la falda sensillamente no le quedaba, sabía que tenía caderas pero no pensaba que fueran tan anchas, o la dueña del uniforme era poco afortunada...

Al girarse casi pega un brinco hasta el techo.

-¡Joder, que susto!

No noto el momento en que entró en la habihabitación, se percató de su presencia solo cuando lo tenía ya demasiado cerca. La habia seguido.

...

Si, la habia seguido y debia aprovechar ahora que estaba con la guardia baja, antes de que reaccionara y le diera una patada en las bolas que muy en el fondo sabía merecía. La tomó de la cintura en un rapido movimiento aferrandola con fuerza a su pecho.

-Aun no hemos terminado de hablar...

Aun estaba moesta, pero había esperado en la distacia hasta que se calmara un poco. Y por suerte o destino, habia llegado al bar de su hermano. El dueño no iba a aparecer, se habia acegurado de ían mucho tiempo, hasta que lograra convencerla y entendiera qué, aquello era sólo lo que debía hacer, nada más. Pero antes tenía que lograr ella lo escuchara.

...

De qué rayos iban hablar. Si sus acciones decian mucho. Se iba a casar con Sakura.

Meses atras cuando, por primera vez lo vió dentro del ascensor del edificio de apartamentos en el que vivía, había quedado muy imprecionada, tanto que procuró usar el ascensor a la misma hora buscando poder encontrarselo de nuevo. Después de una ligera exploración corporal en en ascensor donde hubo metida de mano por ambas partes... Una mañana se llevo la sorpresa de que era su nuevo jefe imediato. Karin se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas. Habia conocido al rompecorazones del que tanto hablaba Naruto... Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, pero si la sorpresa fue grande al conocer el nombre del hombre con el que habia tenido "pequeños" encuentros, la sorpresa fue mayor, por no decir desagradable, al saber que tenía novia con planes de casarce... y mucho peor al conocer a la pelirrosa a quien conocía por una fotografía.

A ella no le gustaba el engaño, era alguien que decia las cosas de frente, y hacía lo que sentía, pero en ese momento no supo como actuar.

Su vida eran los ordenadores y se refuguó entre códigos y comandos, poniendo distancia entre Sasuke y ella. Sabía que esa distancia era temporal, que en cualquier momento tendrian que hablar y el momento había llegado. Esa noche él la visitó en su apartamento, lo cual nunca habia esperado apesar de vivir en el mismo edificio. No le dió tiempo siquiera de hablar, al verlo en su puerta se puso furiosa y muy amablemente, entre gritos, lo habia mandado a...

De un momento a otro se encontro frente al volante, sola, de noche conduciendo por la carretera. Y alli estaban ahora con las luces de neón que se colaban por las cortinas de la ventana, mirando fijamente el uno al otro, a los ojos.

Eso era muy malo, porque cada vez que miraba aquellos ojos negros profundo, su cerebro parecia dejar de funcionar y actuaba por ordenes de otra parte de cuerpo... su corazón. Y aunque se negaba a reconocer que era mas que atracción.

Sabía que había mucho más entre ellos.

Se olvidaron de palabras.

Se besaron con furiosa necesidad. Y antes de perderse con aquellos besos se juró a sí misma que sería la última vez que lo vería.

Por que ella no sería su idiota...

**Epílogo:**

_**Cinco años después.**_

_Con el bolw de las palomitas de maíz de los sabados se aventuró a abrir la puerta sin prisa. La pijama de osos en purpura era muy infantil pero bastante cómoda._

_Se llevo una sorpresa al abrir la puerta. Allí estaba el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke con una pequeña maleta de viaje y el rostro serio que no había cambiado con el paso de los años._

_Karin levanto una ceja._

_-¿Que quieres Uchiha?... ya no es hora de visita._

_-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó anque por las fachas de la Uzumaki sabía que no._

_Lo pensó un momento antes de dejarle pasar con un movimiento de cabeza._

_Y mientras lo veia acomodarse el la sala de su nueva casa pensó en lo que habia pasado en estos años._

_Sakura se había casado con el hombre que persiguió durante años y en el proceso por alcanzar un sueño había perdido a Naruto quien se había casado con "La princesa Hyūga" como solía llamarla y ahora esperaban a su segundo hijo. Eran un matrimonio feliz._

_Pero al final tambien habia perdido a Sasuke, aunque en realidad nunca lo habia tenido._

_Sabía por Naruto que Sasuke finalmente le había pedido el divorcio y durante meses ella se habia negado._

_Sasuke ahora estaba allí y aparentemente con intenciones de quedarse. Aun durante su matrimonio con Sakura, la habia buscado varias veces, en ocasiones solo para hablar de cualquier cosa y otras donde las palabras no eran nesesarias. El silencio comodo y comprencivo que existía entre los dos era sufisiente. Porque, a pesar de todo, eran lo más cercano a lo que llaman, amigos y no una relación amorosa como tal._

_Sasuke amaba a su hija: Sarada y nunca la abandonaría, siempre estaría para ella, pero eso no significaba que seguiría con una mujer por la que no sentía nada, ahora ni respeto._

_Sakura habia perdido a quien siempre había estado a su lado por perseguir a alguien mas, el resultado... se había quedado sin ninguno. Solo le quedaba el amor por su hija..._

_Karin miró a Sasuke quien miraba en direccion a la recamara, rió por dentro._

_-¿Quieres que te muestre la casa?- una sonrisa ladina cruzo por su cara -¿Empezamos con la recamara?-Lo tomo de cuello de la camisa y lo jaló __hacía la recamara. Sasuke dejo llevar._

_Quería ver la expreción en su rostro cuando mirara aquel letrero tan familiar para los dos._

_Una vez más la pasión se apoderó de ellos, pero era más que pasión lo que los arrastaba a unirse como uno solo. Y se dejarón ir, cayendo en brazos del otro dominados por mucho mas que el simple disfrute carnal._

_Como aquella noche donde se entregarón por primera vez al ritmo parpadeante pero intenso, igual, allí bajo las luces de neón..._

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**

_Bueno, hermanos SasuKarines eso es todo por hoy._

_¡Feliz dia de reyes!_

_...Jenny... ¿Te gusto?_

_..._

_Nos leemos..._

_DianaParu._


End file.
